Ouranos
'' Greek Mythology Ouranus '(Ancient Greek ''Οὐρανός, Ouranos meaning "sky"), was the primal Greek god, and is a personification of the sky. His equivalent in Roman mythology was Caelus. In Ancient Greek literature, Uranus, or '''Father Sky, was the son and husband of Gaia, Mother Earth. Uranus and Gaia were ancestors of most of the Greek gods, but no cult addressed directly to Uranus survived into Classical times, and Uranus does not appear among the usual themes of Greek painted pottery. Elemental Earth, Sky and Styx (sister of Nyx) might be joined, however, in a solemn invocation in Homeric epic. In the Olympian creation myth, as Hesiod tells it in Theogony, Uranus came every night to cover the earth and mate with Gaia, but he hated the children she bore him. Hesiod named their first six sons and six daughters the Titans, the three one-hundred-armed giants the Hecatonchires, and the one-eyed giants the Cyclopes. Disgusted by their looks, he banished the Hecatonchires and the Cyclopes into Tartarus, something Gaia would never forgive. She crafted a sickle made out of flint and asked the Titans to end their father's cruelty. While five of the Titans refused, Cronos, the youngest and the strongest, took the sickle. He ambushed his father and castrated him, casting the severed testicles into the sea and from the sperm of the genitals in the sea came forth Aphrodite, goddess of love and beauty. The Furies also came into being from Uranus' castration, they were created from the blood of the genitals, which depict that love and anger come from Man. God of War: Ascension Ouranos fought in the war of the Primordials, like all the other elder Greek deities. Although the Furies were born from his blood in the original Mythology, they were born from the madness of this war and, possibly, from the blood of all of those who were involved on it, and not only his blood, in the God of War Mythos. One of the Primordials that was seen in the intro of Ascension had shining flocks on his skin and was wearing a helmet, too. After he was punched, stars flew in the atmosphere. This was the only moment in which Ouranos appeared in the Series. It is not possible to tell whether he survived the war or not, or even if he was killed by Cronos in the Series or not. Another possibility is that he was castrated by Cronos before the war and died during it. God of War (Comics) Though never making an appearance in any of the games or the comic book itself; he is briefly mentioned by his son and one of the Hecatonchires, Gyges. The giant mentioned the aspect of how Uranus was repulsed by their ugliness and banished Gyges and his brothers to Tartarus, and claimed that the universe is the birthright of those born to Uranus. Trivia *In mythology, it was Chaos, not Ouranos, who gave life to the universe. Although this could also mean that Chaos simply created the universe while Ouranos simply brought life into it. *One of The Primordials in the opening of God of War: Ascension as there is a god with what seems to be a night sky for skin, this is Ouranos as he represented the sky. **Interestingly, the Primordial whose blood falls into the ocean and thus creates The Furies is female. This is different to mythology as it was Ouranos' blood that made the Furies after he was castrated. Gallery Ouranos Ascension.jpg|Ouranos (Left) in the beginning of God of War: Ascension, as one of the "Primordials". Related Pages *Gaia *Titans *Gyges Category:Characters Category:God of War (Comics) Category:Protogenoi Category:Titans Category:God of War Series Ouranos Ouranos Category:Gods Category:Males